


A promise

by lasihiutale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Imagines, Oneshot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Fred has made a promise to you. A promise he couldn't keep.





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst

You ran through the hallways, after hearing the message from Voldemort, you just wanted to see your friends. Harry couldn’t give himself up, he just couldn’t. You had a bad feeling about it, Voldemort never kept his promises.

Fred and George were alright, you just knew it. Fred had promised it to you.

** **FLASHBACK** **

“Hey, Y/N!” the other one of the twins shouted to you and ran next to you.

“Hi, George.” you said and smiled a little. “How are you?”

“I’m great, but I was just thinking… my dear twin brother doesn’t have a partner to the Yule Ball. I know you like him and he likes you. So would you  _pleeeease_ take him there?”

You flushed bright red. “Ummm…”

“I take that as a yes.” he grinned and walked away.

** **FLASHBACK** **

“I love you, you know that right?” Fred said as he held you by your waist, as you were sitting by the Great Lake, watching the sunset. You smiled broadly and turned your head to kiss him. It was the first time he had said you that.

“I know now.”

** **FLASHBACK** **

“Promise me that if I die, you won’t be sad? I don’t want to feel guilty if I die”, you asked from Fred as you were walking to the castle, to fight.

“I can’t promise that.” Fred said “buuuut if you promise the same to me, I can try.”

“Well, I promise that I won’t die then.” you said and cuddled him a bit as you walked.

“Deal, then I promise the same to you.”

** **FLASHBACK** **

“You okay, Freddie?” George asked, watching the sky.

“…yeah.” Fred answered, sounding unsure.

“Me too.” George grinned at Fred, and nudged him with his elbow.

“And Y/N too, you’re our mascot.” they said with one voice as they hugged you from both sides.

** **FLASHBACK** **

“I won’t leave you!” you exclaimed to Fred as you threw burn curses to Death Eaters ugly faces.

“I’ll be fine, there are George, dad, and Percy with me.” he said as he once again had one of the Death Eaters fall. Just after that, he kissed you quickly.

“Maybe that encourages you. Go, help our friends.” he said, you nodded and ran off. Fred would be fine. He promised.

** **END OF FLASHBACKS** **

“Give us Harry Potter and everything is fine, we’ll come to clean up the school for free then, I will wear pink rubber gloves and dance some hula to you”, you mumbled and smirked at the thought. Does Voldy really think you would be so stupid?

You were heading to the Great Hall. Everyone would be there. You couldn’t wait to jump into Fred’s arms…

But he wasn’t waiting for you. You saw all the Weasleys crying in the corner, around someone. Molly had thrown herself over someone and George was crying endlessly… Angelina? Why… why would Molly cry so much over Angelina?

George spotted you and ran to you, hugging you tightly, sobbing and rubbing your back. You still didn’t understand, why would he do that?

Then you recognized him. Fred was lying there.

 _No_.

He couldn’t.

He promised you.

He  _promised_.

You ripped yourself off from George’s grip and ran next to Fred, dropping to your knees.

“No no no no, wake up. Please, baby, wake up…” you muttered to him. He didn’t wake up, didn’t show any signs that he would hear you.

You lifted your gaze to Molly, who had grabbed your hand and held it close to her heart. Tears started flooding from your eyes and you ran off again.

He had  _promised_.

 _How could he break his promise_?

You saw Death Eaters march to the school, they had Hagrid with them, who was carrying someone in his arms.

 _Harry_?

The next moments were in a fog. Everyone got to the courtyard and Death Eaters were laughing. You faintly heard Ginny scream and cry, as she saw Harry’s body. You knew how she felt, you felt the same too. You wanted to strangle them all, as your hands formed into fists. You wanted to punch Voldemort, to make him lose something else than his nose. His eyes and his tongue first, so he couldn’t talk or see anymore. But you knew it wouldn’t help, he would get them back somehow.

Suddenly, Neville stepped forward and started to talk. He mentioned Fred and glanced you as he said his name. Then suddenly, Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. And on that same moment, Harry fell of from Hagrid’s arms and started running away. All the other people cheered, but not you. You knew what you were going to do.

You ran back to the Great Hall, shut the door and ran next to Fred, gripping his hand tightly in your own.

And on that moment, few Death Eaters came into the Great Hall, spotting you. You drew out your wand and started cursing them, while squeezing Fred’s hand. You got a couple of them stunned, but eventually someone screamed “Avada Kedavra”, you saw the green light and a second after that, you felt life escape from you.

And just nanoseconds before you were completely dead, you felt how Fred’s hand squeezed your hand back. And you saw him, before your eyes became glassy. 

 _He smiled_.


End file.
